Coaster
by saturnmoons
Summary: Duo is a school reject, he has friends and is thought to be fearless by most. Only those close to him know what scares him...Duo is a afraid of roller coasters. yaoi inside no like don't read. 1x2, background 3x4 & 5x?
1. Chapter 1

-1Warning: This story has yaoi subjects if you no like leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did then Heero would have shot Relena by now.

Summary: Duo is a school reject though he doesn't care, he has friends and has one fear that many don't know about, he's afraid of roller coasters.

Coaster

In a typical high school there are different types of social classes. There are the: Preps, Jocks, Goths, Punks, Nerds, and the Rejects. Sure there are many more, but they are basically just the same only they call themselves something else. You know like how the punks can also be called the skater group too. Now to be in one of these groups all you have to do is dress like the others, talk like the others, and basically live up to their expectations so you can be popular among them, or to the entire school. Now how does one end up a reject if being in a group is so simple? That in itself is an easy question to answer. They don't care what the others think of them. Now these type of people are very hard to find, because people don't like what is different from them. They tend to shun those who do not conform to their way of thinking or others, so that they can classify them as something.

Duo Maxwell is one of the few people that is grouped as a reject. He is in this group for many different reasons. The reason why he's not a Prep is because he does not dress like them, having the latest and most expensive clothes does not matter to him. He is also an orphan so he can't just ask daddy for the credit card to pay for the things he own, no he has to work for all that he has. He's not a Jock, though he is very good at sports, even better than most who are on the school teams. Many have seen him play against the basketball's team captain and win in a one-v-one, he not only won but destroyed him, beating him 73 to a measly 25. Many were impressed, but the only thing Duo got out of it was bullying from many of the jocks. He is not a Goth, even though he wears black most of the time. He tells people that he just likes the color and he is usually seen wearing a type of priest collar with his clothes. He also didn't wear makeup are the baggy jeans that can be bought at many different stores now. He was not considered a Punk because he didn't get high, or go to any of the parties that are thrown. Duo was also to smart to be part of the pink group to be cool with them. Though he is smart and is in advanced classes he didn't fit the profile of the Nerds in the school. So really he was just a person that was who he wanted to be, but others could not stand that he was himself so rejected him.

Now, even though he was a reject, he had friends who gained courage to be themselves and pull away from the groups they themselves used to be in. They all found courage in this one boy who had the courage to do anything he wanted to. Most thought him to be fearless, though they are the ones who do not know him. Only his close friends new what he was afraid and only two of them new why. They only began to notice when they went to a carnival in town, That Duo Maxwell was afraid of Roller coasters.

\\\\\

Experiment story, if I don't like how I start going with this story, I'll probable rush it to the end. If I get good reviews then I will probably continue it without rushing…depends on how things go.

I know I should finish my first story its just that I was watching an episode of CSI and this story just came to me. (I know how nerdy)


	2. School

-1Disclaimer: Don't own, no money made…me poor

School

"Duo get outside now" A boy yelled from the door way.

"Hang on Q I can't find my other shoe." I yelled in return while looking under the couch. "Now I know I kicked them off here, but were did it land" I finally paused long enough to looked around carefully from where I was standing, trying to figure out were the shoe could have flown after being kicked. After scanning I saw the shoelace sticking out from under the closet door. I opened up the door and there was the missing culprit looking so innocent just laying there. I grabbed it and mad a dash for the door, trying to hurry myself along. Quatre was standing there ready to yell again when he saw me hopping on one foot trying to put my shoe on and lock the door at the same time.

Quatre and I always walk to school together and he's usually the one that wakes me up since I can barely do it myself. Quatre Raberba Winner is my best friend and has been since I moved to this city 6 years ago. He is about an inch shorter than me, which I brag about, and has a very innocent looking face with golden hair to top him off. His eyes are very expressive and he could manipulate a lion into eating a salad if he tried hard enough. Hell he gets me to do anything he really wants done by giving me his 'you just kicked a puppy' look. Though if you piss him off his eyes will make you feel 2 feet tall if his glare is pointed at you, but I don't worry to much since he is very hard to piss off.

"God what took you so long to get ready in your daily 5 minute dash to get dress, which took 10 minutes today." he asked me once we started off to school.

"I couldn't find my shoe laying around anywhere so I looked all over the apartment, until I thought to look in the closet. How it actually got perfectly into its place from me kicking randomly is beyond me."

"Maybe it's a sign from the powers that be, that you need to clean that toxic zone you call an apartment. I mean, you could take it as a dumpsite with everything you have piled up and thrown in every direction. Hell the last time I was over I found one of your socks in the cabinet for the dishes. "

"Yeah but I know if I keep it like this sooner or later your going to help me clean it all up, so I will just wait until then."

"When you say 'help' you actually mean that I will be cleaning the whole damn place right?"

"Exactly!" I said happily. I forgot to mention that Quatre is a complete neat freak and loves to have everything in order including my apartment. I don't purposely make it dirty for him to just clean, usually I can keep it clean on my own. Its just that I have so much to do that it just gets away from me. I mean I have to go to school for most of the day, just like every other 18 year old that has yet to drop out or graduate. Then I go to work for 7 hours at a book store, and then I get home at 11:00 P.M., where I then have to study and do homework that I couldn't finish at work. I consider myself extremely lucky that my boss will let me work on my homework when I'm not busy with people or if doing any other chores at the moment, it makes things a bit easier.

I was actually lucky to get this good of a job. When I was applying to other places they would just look at me, a boy with long hair braided, dressed in all black, and not a very good record. The long hair would brand me as gay, though I am, but with them assuming is what ticks me off. Since I wore all black they thought I was a punk kid or just an evil worshiper. As for the records…well I didn't know what else to do to survive back then. Other than those qualities I have great charisma skills, violet eyes, and strong enough to do some heavy labor. But no one bothers to try and get to know me, and they never see past the negative stuff.

"Duo…earth to Duo come in Duo." I finally heard Quatre calling my name, pulling me from my thoughts. He actually started to pinch my arm…wait.

"Itai!!"

"Finally a response, I thought you were asleep or something because your never that quiet."

"Shut it Quat, even I get lost in thought sometime." I said trying to defend myself.

"Yeah lost in thought, sure. Your brain was probably trying to reboot itself after trying to remember if you did work or something." He said laughing a little. I smacked his shoulder as we entered the school gates, Quatre still laughing at me. As we walked further into hell (school) we were joined by Wufei.

Wufei is of Chinese culture and has a lot of pride for his clan that he was a part of back in China. He is very good at the martial arts and has won many competitions fighting people older than himself. He has shoulder length black hair, though it's always kept tied back in a neatly kept pony tail. He really hates it when I call it that, which then causes me running from him who is threatening to cut off my braid.

As we are walking people tend to point and start whispering about us…well mainly me, but it always happens. The reason why they talk about me is one because I am the outcast of the school. Yup, I don't want to be paired with people that I have to act like to just like me, I like who I am without their opinion. Some may wonder how an outcast like myself gets friends then right?

Quat became my first friend because of how nice he was and still is. I just moved, and during the middle of the school year also, so everyone already had their friends and groups. Q saw me always being alone and left the group he was with, which by the way was the prep group at the time, to talk to me. I was very surprised because everyone seemed to go out of their way to be nice to this boy or try and do stuff for him. I didn't know why or really cared, but I did find out later. We became fast friends, much to his other friends dislike. They tried to tell him that I was a horrible person, and since I didn't have any parents that I probably whored myself for money. Don't ask me how they found out about me having no parents, but the whoring part got to me. I finally blew up at them, and ended up getting suspended for 3 days, but it was worth it. Quat came to see me to apologize for everything, and so we stayed friends. The other friends tend to ignore me but they still want to be Q's friend so they would just suck up to him. Oh yeah I finally did figure why they all liked Q, it was for his money, he's the richest kid in like the whole world. So basically I'm the only true friend Quatre feels like he has, well besides Wufei now.

Speaking of Wufei we met him only 2 years ago when he moved here from China. He's a very smart guy, but when we first met we didn't get along. We fought and yelled and would pull pranks on one another. One time though I was getting pummeled by 5 guys from the foot ball team, because I called their girlfriends sluts and brain-dead, not my fault that they are. If one of the girls argues with the teacher that the Nile River is in Europe and they've had cruise on it, and that they went swimming in it, then I don't know what else to call them. Well they were beating me pretty badly since I was jumped from behind, it just happened that Wufei saw this an rushed to my aid. With his help we were able to cream those ugly bastards and became good friends after that…though we do still fight a lot.

"So what's the rumor of the day Wu-man" I asked smiling, but really wanting to know what the other's were making up about me now.

"It's Wufei you baka, and that you're an ex juvenile, and were put there because you tried robbing a bank and almost shot someone." He said with a frown. "How they thought this up is beyond me, and whoever thought it up should be shot."

I was trying not to laugh to hard after hearing the story, but it was so fucking dumb. I also probably know who started it to, the biggest slut in school who also isn't the brightest crown in the box…more like the dullest one you could find.

"I bet it was Relena who started this dumb ass rumor." I finally said aloud.

"Yea, probably the only reason why people would spread it, since she's the most popular girl in school…how is she popular?" Quatre asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'd have to say big boobs, captain of the cheerleading team, and everyone thinks she goes out with Heero Yuy." Wufei said numbering off the reasons on his fingers.

As I heard the name Heero I went into a daze. Heero Yuy is the hottest guy in school and the best basketball player in the state. I'm sure I could compete with him, but I don't like the team or the coach. The coach hates me because I can do sports better then most of his precious players which I have proved in gym many a times. It's also because of the scars that cover my torso…I don't like it when people see them. Anyway back to Heero topic, um where was I…oh yea. Heero is of Japanese descent, as you can tell by his looks, but his eyes are the most amazing blue, which is very uncommon for a Japanese person to have. His eyes, though amazingly beautiful, glare at everyone that comes into his path. He also has tanned skin, isn't overly muscular, and has a great ass. I've had a crush on him since middle school, and we are now seniors in high school…how sad is that.

"I don't think they actually go out." I said aloud, not meaning to.

"Why's that? He's the captain of the basketball team and she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. Why wouldn't they go out?" Wufei asked calmly.

"He doesn't show her any affection what so ever and I just don't believe he cares enough to stop what she says. Have you noticed that when she tries to hold his hand he just glares at her and she stops trying for a bit." I responded.

"Can't say I ever really watched him as close as you have, but then again I don't have the worlds biggest crush on him." Quatre said grinning evilly.

I blushed, but didn't deny it. They both new my sexual ordination and where fine with it…well actually Wufei had trouble at first but he got over it.

"O.K. mister I watch Cyclopes from your science room window while he's in gym." I replied.

Quatre sputtered a little and turned a nice shade of red. Like me Quatre also likes a guy from the basketball team. His name is Trowa, probably stands at 6'0 ft or more and is ranked 7th in the state. He is of Latin background, and has the strangest hairdo in the school, it just defies gravity and levitates over one of his eyes. He is also said to work in the circus as part of the knife throwing act, but I tend to ignore rumors since I am usually part of them.

The bell finally rings and we head to a respective classes. If I remember correctly I should have Honors Calculus, fun. Whelp another day of hell…I mean school.

12121212121211212

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out…I've just been lazy. Ok hope you all liked and I would love to have some reviews.


End file.
